


Diodeshipping Week Stories

by seatrooper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fluff, M/M, diodeshipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatrooper/pseuds/seatrooper
Summary: Some short fics for Diodeshipping Week 2016





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the first ever Diodeshipping Week, check out http://lemon-pear.tumblr.com/post/153319825098/hello-everyone-the-community-has-spoken-so, for more info

Citron looked out over Miare City. His city. He did not know how long he would be separated from it, and he didn't hide his fear well. But he knew this was something he had to do. He looked over at the foreign boy, who traveled here all the way from Kanto. In the short time he knew Satoshi, he had seen what he would do for his pokémon, his friends, and anyone who needed his help. Especially the incident at the Prism Tower. Seeing this, Citron thought this boy was insane. But beside that, he knew Satoshi had no fear at all. 

So Citron left his gym behind so that he could return to it as a different person. Someone who had the strength to run the gym the way it should. He turned around and walked away. Catching up with Satoshi, he asked "Where to first?"

Satoshi grinned at his new friend "Hakudan City is a few days away. That's where I'll get my first gym badge... since I couldn't even challenge the Miare Gym Leader.". He said that last part with sadness in his voice.

Citron felt the anxiety swelling up inside him. After what happened, there was no way he could tell Satoshi that it was entirely his fault. Not yet, anyway. His face was turning red, so before the other boy could notice, he changed the subject. "Ehh, a few days? So we'll have to, like, camp out?"

"Yup!" Satoshi said, not noticing the blonde boy's sudden discomfort. 

Real smooth, Citron thought. "Haha, well I've come prepared for that eventuality! In my super backpack I have a tent for myself and Eureka, as well as supplies for cooking and dining and anything else we might need for long travels!" he explained with the confidence he always had when he talked about his inventions.

Satoshi leaned back to check the pack in question. It did look bigger than a usual backpack, but how did he fit all of that into it? Before he could even ask, Citron answered in a long, complicated explanation that Satoshi had no way of keeping up with, but it sounded... amazing! 

They walked for a long time, talking about Citron's experience in engineering. Satoshi couldn't get enough of hearing about it and Citron couldn't get enough of talking about it. They were interrupted by a loud yawn behind them. They turned around and noticed Eureka was barely holding onto consciousness. In their reverie, they didn't notice how late it had gotten, so they moved off the dirt path and found a clearing in the forest to set up camp.

Satoshi helped Citron set up the two tents. Eureka's, purple with large googly eyes and a bow on top. She picked it out herself. Citron's was efficiently collapsible and had an attachment for a satellite receiver. Satoshi knew right away that the blonde designed this one himself. Looking inside, he saw that it was smaller inside than it looked, but more than enough room for one person. He was disappointed, but he didn't know why. In all his travels, he rarely slept in a tent. His sleeping bag was more than enough. He pulled it out and set it in the center of the camp. 

Citron left Eureka's tent after putting her to bed. Pikachu, Keromatsu, Harimaron and Horubii all volunteered to keep her company in the tent so she wouldn't be alone. So that left him alone with Satoshi. He saw the other boy taking his shoes off, sitting beside his rolled out sleeping bag. Citron hadn't though about where Satoshi would sleep until now. It seemed unfair of him to sleep outside while everyone else was in the confined comfort of a tent. His next thought made his heart skip. The fear was returning. Before he could let it cripple him beyond repair, he walked up to Satoshi "Hey, why don't we share my tent?"

Satoshi looked up at the blonde. It was too dark to tell, but Citron swore he saw Satoshi blush. "Are- are you sure? I don't think there's enough room for the two of us."

Citron knew this, but he didn't care. He wanted to help him. He wanted... he held his breath. "Yeah! I don't see a problem. We'll be fine!". I'll be fine, Citron thought. 

They both changed, and after a moment of complimenting each others sleep wear, they moved into the tent, got into their sleeping bags and laid in silence. They were both able to fit comfortably inside, while they were slightly pressed against each other. Every movement they made was felt by the other. Citron had never slept this close to anyone who wasn't a family member. He was too nervous to sleep. He would have thought Satoshi felt the same way, but this was Satoshi. He wasn't afraid of anything. 

It was Satoshi who broke the silence. "Thank you," he said "for letting me sleep in here."

Citron calmly replied "It's no problem. It's I who should be thanking you for letting us come along with you."

"Well, we can both be thankful for that."

There was a long pause before Citron wondered out loud " How do you do it?"

Satoshi was obviously confused "Do... what?"

"Everything you do." Citron said quietly. "I was terrified just taking the road out of the city. How were you able to jump off a building without breaking a sweat? Without being afraid...". Citron expected Satoshi to go on about bravery and knowing when to do the right thing. Instead, he laughed. 

Satoshi took a moment to gather up his feelings , then explained, "Citron, I'm always afraid. Climbing the Prism Tower, jumping off of it to save Pikachu, it's probably the most terrifying thing that's ever happened to me. But that's why I had to do it. It's not lack of fear that makes me do it, it's the fear of losing everything. If I let that fear stop me, Pikachu wouldn't be here. I probably wouldn't be here either. If you're afraid to do something, all you have to do is use it. You can't stop it, but you can gain strength from it."

Citron was shocked by his answer. What he said... made sense to him. It's what he had been doing all along, but he didn't even know it. He didn't know what to say. He turned to look his friend in the eyes. "Satoshi... I... you're right. My whole life, I've always been too afraid to do anything. That's why I wanted to travel with you. I wanted to learn how to be strong like you are. I guess, just by making that decision, you already helped me more than I knew." in fact, staying by Satoshi's side was the one decision he had no doubts about making. But he kept that part to himself. "Thank you, Satoshi. Good night."

"Good night, Citron."

Citron closed his eyes. He still felt his side pressed against Satoshi's, but now he welcomed the close contact. It comforted him, and he was able to drift off to sleep knowing they were together.


	2. Invention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A piece I wrote a while ago, but it fits with todays theme so I fixed it up a bit!

"Show it to me." Satoshi leaned forward in his chair, directly facing Citron. 

The blonde stood, fidgeting uncomfortably and trying his best not to look directly into his friend’s eyes. He knew if he did, he'd lose before he even started. “S-Satoshi, please… how many times are you going to make me do this? It’s getting embarrassing…”.

“Please, Citron!” Satoshi gave his most genuine and most devious grin. “I can’t get enough of it. I think you’re amazing!”.

Even though he’d heard it dozens of times before, Satoshi’s compliments always made his body tingle in the same way it did whenever he thought up a new invention. It was because, he knew, that Satoshi really meant it. Which made the whole situation even worse. “Satoshi…” He was still looking down at the floor “I don’t know about this…” His eyes bounced side to side around the room “If the others found out…” 

Their eyes met. Just one look was all it took. Citron’s gaze was locked on the other boy; his brown eyes seemed to sparkle, his smile was wide and welcoming. He both hated and loved that smile. He sighed in ultimate defeat, “Just this one last time.” and he reached into his jump suit. He could feel his face completely turn bright red, but he couldn’t lie to himself. This excited him too. 

“Get ready… because the future is now, thanks to SCIENCE!” From his pocket, Citron pulled out a small machine and held it high into the air. His latest invention. 

A surprised gasp escaped Satoshi’s lips before he yelled, “OOOHHH!” and jumped from the chair. “SOOO COOOL!” and proceeded to exclaim his love for science.

Citron, absorbing the praise pushed his glasses up and chuckled. _I really am amazing_ , he thought to himself. “So, Satoshi… You wanna do it again?”


End file.
